nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kagato: Showing a Visitor around the village 4/19/14
'Participants' Uzumaki Kagato 'Title: Kagato: Showing a Visitor around the village ' Kagato: -A few days prior Kagato had received a message scroll via a messenger bird, the message stated that a representative from a high ranking samurai clan from the land of iron was coming to visit Amegakure. The hidden rain has a seeded past with the samurai since the days of Hanzo. The two villages never seen eye to eye on a lot of matters even though the samurai claimed to be neutral in all affairs pertaining to shinobi’s, yet somehow Kagato felt as if they always seemed to bring up the past actions of Hanzo. He made a point of clearing his schedule so that he could meet the visitor in person pushing much of his paper work off for the moment. Kagato had plans on showing the samurai the improvements and strides the AME was making to further their goals. Kagato: -Kagato Made his way out of the Amegakure Tower the very on Nagato his self-occupied so many years ago. The tower was the tallest metallic structure in all of Amegakure, the height of which was very intimidating for most whose eyes fell upon this structure. He began causally walking down the main street in Amegakure; the rain was falling heavily as it always had. The dark ominous storm clouds swirled overhead letting only the dimmest of light pass through their grasps the only exception would be the crashing strikes of lightning illumination the sky like a light house’s guiding light. His long Trade mark crimson hair getting dampened with each step he made. The few strands that were around his cheeks and forehead stuck to his pale skin like a long lost friend, The light sound of splashing wounded out in-between the strikes of lightning as his black open toed shoes with purple armored shin guards strapped to them waded through the puddles that laid dormant for the most part .It didn’t take long for Kagato to reach the main gate where the visitor had been waiting. The Man looked out of place her decked out in steel colored armor from head to toe. The dim light that peeked through the clouds from time to time glistened off his armor reflecting it much like a mirror would an image. Kagato nodded to the man slightly his way of showing a little bit of respect. Kagato’s lips parted slowly as his words seemed to flow as smooth as a calm stream.- I’m Uzumaki Kagato the Kage of this village, Today I will be showing you are around our village… - There was a slight pause before the man took a bow and proceeded to speak his name. Yasu: My name is Takenaka Yasu I am a representative for the land of Iron, and a high ranking Samurai with in the council. We have agreed to come meet and greet a member of your village to maybe break the tensions between our two lands. –Kagato shook his head slightly from left to right, He didn’t much care for this idea of showing people around his village It made him uneasy the thoughts of them looking for some weakness in their defense was always on his mind.- Well then shall we then? – Kagato pointed inwards with his right hand back towards the main street of the village. As Yasu and Kagato made their way down the main street Kagato pointed out the various shops, and places of importance. The Academy, The general store, Their medical clinic He skipped passed the Anbu dojo seeing as he thought it wasn’t necessary from him to know where it was located. Kagato took him onward to the Hot springs.- Kagato: This is our hot springs The steam of which most find rather relaxing, the water is the same temperature all year round no matter how cold it gets. – Yasu nodded- Kagato proceeded to show him the bath house as well. – Now this is a rather new location only build a few months ago. – Kagato just wanted to hurry up this little tour and get this day over with. Making their way from the bath house He pointed out the very large metal towers which Kagato explained the tallest one was the very one Nagato his self-used and still stands to this very day. – Well now that we got all of that out of the way would you care for some of the best ramen in Amegakure? – Yasu nodded- Yasu: That would be most kind of you. – Kagato: -Kagato and Yasu made their way to the Amegakure tea and ramen lounge. Kagato pushed open the large purple doors and was greeted by the lounge owner. Lounge owner: Salutations Lord Amekage, would you like your usual table? – Gave him a simple nod- Lounge owner: Very well Lord Amekage. – The lounge owner took the two back to the VIP section of the lounge divided from the rest of the lounge by a thick black curtain. Kagato and Yasu took a seat at the medium sized purple and blue table. – Lounge owner: Could I start you two off with something to drink? –Kagato nodded- We will take a bottle of your best sake. –Kagato’s eyes shifting back and forth between the lounge owner and Yasu. – Lounge owner: Very well. –With in the matter of a few minutes the lounge owner returned with a bottle of Amegakure finest Sake and two cups. The lounge owner poured some in each cup very carefully not to spill a drop, even though he was a bit nervous seeing as whom he was serving. – Kagato: well I would like to also like to add two bowels of the house special ramen. –The lounge owner nodded and took his leave. Kagato began to sip at the sake. – Well now so far how do you like your visit? – Kagato’s voice was off a bit with a bit of coldness hidden behind a fake smile. - Yasu: you have a very lovely place here. –Kagato nodded - Indeed we do. –The lounge owner was back with their ramen setting the bowels directly in front of each of them. The steam of each snaked out of the bowl and into the air above. Kagato began to dig in right away eyeing up Yasu as he seemed to be taking his time with in the matter of a few minutes Kagato had downed his ramen. – Kagato: so what is it like to be the natural party all the time? –Kagato got a smug look on his face with as his statement cut through the air.- Yasu: Well we all can’t be like an opposition someone has to be there to keep some sort of order. –Kagato shook his head- Well shall we continue? -Kagato placed a good small purple bag on the table filled with ryo.- Kagato: This should cover it… -Kagato proceeded to get up from the table and make his way to the door, Yasu fallowed directly behind. – Kagato: As Kagato opened up the door once more a small boy of maybe eight bumped into Yasu and began to run off. – Yasu felt something missing from his side pocket. – Yasu: That Boy stole my money! – Kagato eyes flickered and began to change shape, his eyes taking on that of the Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right. Kagato held out his right hand as a few words coldly slithered passed his lips snapping at the air like a venomous viper bite.- Bansho Ten’in – Kagato manipulated a massive pulling force pulling the boy backwards and into his grasps. Kagato took hold of the kids hand which was still holding on to the Yasu’s money pouch.- Give it back… -The boy dropped the bag on the ground and wiggled out of Kagato’s grasps taking off down the road.- Kagato shook his head- sorry about that. He picked up the bag and handed it to Yasu. - Kagato: I think it time that you were on your way. –Yasu nodded in agreement and they made their way to the gate. Where some more samurai had been waiting for Yasu, with a simple nod from Kagato and a bow from Yasu the day was over with. Kagato let out a sigh of relief. - 'End Results:' Showed the visitor around teh village returned money.